An atomizer of interest to the present invention is disclosed in, for example, International Publication Nos. WO93/20949 and WO97/05960. The conventional atomizer disclosed in these publications has a metal horn combined with a mesh member with many small holes to spray out liquid at low power consumption. In this atomizer, one end of the metal horn is immersed in the liquid in a reservoir. The mesh member is arranged at the other end of the metal horn. By the ultrasonic-vibration of the ultrasonic vibrator attached to the metal horn, liquid is absorbed from one end of the metal horn. The absorbed liquid is atomized by the synergistic effect between the metal horn that is vibrated ultrasonically and the mesh member.
However, such an atomizer has problems such as: 1 positioning between the mesh member and metal horn; and 2 stability of atomization. As to problem 1, the atomization action will become insufficient if the distance between the mesh member and the other end of the metal horn is too large or too small to degrade the atomization efficiency. As to problem 2, the structural distance between the mesh member and the metal horn is apt to become unstable to result in an unconstant atomization action. There was a problem that stable atomization is difficult.